Question: A white watch costs $$3$, and a popular red pair of gloves costs $6$ times as much. How much does the red pair of gloves cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the white watch, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $3$ $6 \times $3 = $18$ The red pair of gloves costs $$18$.